Lord of All He Surveys
by Mrriddler
Summary: AU. Dark Fic. Villain protagonist Naruto. Standing atop the monument of the Fourth, his gaze fell upon his village. “Lord of all you survey, Naruto?” she asked, reading his proprietary expression. "Not yet... but soon." **Naruto/fem.Sasuke**


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime or manga franchises and I make no profit off this fanfiction work.**

**AN:** I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I'm giving all of my regular readers fair warning to stay away. The pairing is Naruto/Sasuke. At least Sasuke is of the feminine – ok, _**more**_ feminine – persuasion. If you hurt yourself after reading this, do not send me the medical bills!

**Warning:** Just to be on the safe side, I'm listing the potential squick factors even if not all of them apply: _**Graphic smut, rough, pseudo-NC/rape, conceptual yaoi, and appropriately disturbing elements of BDSM.**_

**Editing:** I didn't want to push this on my normal editors (didn't want to scare them away) so if any grammar freaks want to help with this story's mechanics, drop me a line. I would appreciate the help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lord of All He Surveys**

By Mrriddler

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Lord of All He Surveys – Advent**

Naruto growled. Sasuke was lost to them; lost to Konoha, lost to his team and lost to him. But then again, he has been lost for a while now. The scene before them was merely the culmination and end of a battle long overdue.

"Damn you, Sasuke!" The speaker dropped to one knee. His clothes were torn and bloodied, his body battered, and his hair, once a lovely mane of radiating gold was blackened with dirt.

Opposite him, his opponent sneered back at him in contempt. "Remembered what I said last time, dobe? When we fought here at the Valley of the End? No matter how special you are, I'm just more special."

And he was. Since that day, Sasuke had grown stronger and faster than anyone in Konoha could've imagined. He has even vanquished Orochimaru, Konoha's greatest and most infamous traitor. A mediocre 'genin' like his former teammate was no match for Uchiha's greatest legacy.

"Is this what you really want, you bastard?!"

"Yes, yes it is."

With almost casual ease, the still fresh and nearly untouched Uchiha scion prepared to deliver the coup de grace. His opponent could've avoided the blow… easily in fact and he could've fled. But it simply wasn't in his nature to do so. He could not and would not have abandoned his promise to their third teammate.

Naruto would bring Sasuke back to Konoha or die trying. Everyone knew that including Sasuke.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Time seemed stop as the two titanic attacks collided.

Suddenly the blond gave a cry of surprise as he collapsed. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Sasuke's arm buried deep in his chest.

"Try and heal that," he sneered, viciously pulling his arm free and letting loose a torrent of blood.

Sasuke watched calmly as his former teammate twitched violently for about a minute before finally succumbing. And at that moment, the raven-haired boy's eyes exploded in a flash of color and pain. When he opened them again, he looked at the world through a different set of eyes.

At last, the Mangekyo Sharingan! The supreme power of the Uchiha clan and the legacy of Madara was his!

Eyeing the world in a new light, Sasuke quickly focused on the cooling body of his best friend.

"Naruto?" He asked, his high pitched voice filled with emotions he, himself, couldn't even understand.

Foolish. Of course he was dead. That meant he would need to move fast. Dropping to his knees, Sasuke quickly gathered the blond's body and prepared for the journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man looked coolly as his expected guest arrived.

"You're late."

"My apologies, Kazekage-sama," was the automate reply. The leader of Suna chanced a gaze at the body the man was carrying, wrapped carefully in silk and fur. The tardiness was understandable given the heavy downpour in the region. Curiously, the figure was soaked to the bone but somehow managed to keep his charge body dry.

"Chiyo, we'll begin immediately."

"Yes, Gaara-sama." The old lady moved to take Naruto's cold body, but met unexpected resistance from Sasuke, who was most reluctant to let go.

"You can go. We'll take care of Naruto. Everything will be fine."

"How can I be sure of that?" Sasuke shot back in an almost shrill-like tone, his voice cracking. He eyed the old kunoichi with suspicion. Sure, he knew what she was capable of and what she was planning to do, but he still had his doubts.

"You'll just have to trust us," Gaara answered with a touch of exasperation. "You're not Naruto's only ally and you would do well to learn your place."

The Kazekage's statement hit Sasuke like a ton of brick. To the proud Uchiha, it was like a slap in the face. He clenched his fist until blood was drawn, but did not strike back.

"I'll wait outside," the missing nin of Konoha declared stiffly at last, completely in ignorance or disregard of the torrential rainfall outside.

The Kazekage shook his head. Out of all the possibilities, he never understood why his friend picked the Uchiha as the 'one,' but surely he had his reasons.

"Chiyo," Gaara looked intently at his confidante. "You may leave." Chiyo bowed in understanding and disappeared from sight.

"We're alone, Naruto. You can wake up now."

Just as he finished speaking, the dead boy miraculously opened his eyes and color began returning to his body.

"Hey, Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked in a perky voice, as if he hadn't just spontaneously revived from the dead.

"How do you feel, Naruto?"

"Great! I'm a bit sore from sitting in my mind doing nothing, but I'll be fine." The blond stretched himself to loosen up his muscles. "So did it work?"

"I would assume so. Sasuke has a modified three tomoe structure in his eyes. I'm guessing that's the Mangekyo Sharingan." Gaara paused momentarily before adding, "Your companion is… most distraught. Aren't you being… cruel?"

The blond grinned in such a way that left even his jinchuuriki friend disturbed – quite a feat – and he was one of his closest allies. "Cruel? I should hope so." He said no more and Gaara felt no reason to press on. His friend's private life was no business of his.

Naruto walked before the Kage and extended his hand. "Thank you again, Gaara."

In response, the Kazekage dropped to one knee instead. "The pleasure is all mine. I serve at your pleasure, Naruto-sama."

The blond gave a half sheepish grin, but didn't try too hard to dissuade his friend of his notions. It was the truth after all.

Bidding the Kazekage good bye, Naruto walked toward the exit where his Sasuke patiently awaited. "Hey Suke-chan, did you miss me?" he called out, beaming at his raven-haired teammate, who was most definitely of a different sexual persuasion than earlier. Damp black hair pooled under her shoulders as big grey eyes locked onto his form.

The expression on 'Suke-chan's' face told Naruto he was definitely missed. And the way she leaped into his arms with joy told him just how much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two ninja danced amongst the trees, speeding toward Konoha as the creatures of the forest leapt from their paths. With every few steps, the blond would turn his gaze toward his companion and his happy smile would turn just ever so slightly feral. Unlike so many characters his age, Naruto knew what he wanted, what to do to get what he wanted and wasn't afraid to do it. Those three centralities of life that many fail to learn until much later – some never learn it – he learned at an impossibly early age.

Uzumaki Naruto wanted Uchiha Sasuke… badly.

Still in her female form as they were some distance from Konoha, Sasuke was the natural embodiment of the female creature. Every leap, every bounce, every breath, every action spoke of her femininity and her god giving genetic heritage.

Naruto would happily admit that Sasuke was, by far, the single, most lovely creature in existence. And he had beheld and bedded his fair share of lovelies. Admittedly, it has been a while since he has seen much less relished his Uchiha flower so that might have played a role in his thoughts. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder – those who knew the real Naruto might wonder if he really had one.

For her part, Sasuke tried to avoid looking back in turn but that was an impossible task. It was only a matter of time before her lusts drew her eyes to her master. Her cheeks inevitably flushed with arousal and her entire body tensed expectantly every time his shinning blue met her own grey ones.

She saw passion, she saw want, she saw lust and a hint of dark desire that promised such pain and pleasure that it would numb the minds of those pussy torture specialists at the ANBU T&I division if they knew. Where as any sane and normal woman or even kunoichi would abhor such thoughts, Sasuke reveled in them. In fact, she craved it because she knew few (if any) were as capable to embrace all of Naruto. No fantasy was too twisted; no request too bizarre.

She conformed to every wish and command, explicit and implicit. Should he find her company lacking, Sasuke would eagerly hunt foreign dames for his entertainment, whether they be common harlots or princesses of noble pedigree. If Naruto declared that he wished to consummate a demonic mating ritual with her worst rival by feasting upon her raw succulent flesh, she would not hesitate to present her own freshly oiled naked body, decorated with all sorts of exotic fruits and seasonings, complete with a whetted butcher's knife. Neither would she hesitate – nor tremble as she did so – to urge, no beg, her master and his mate to sate his cannibalistic hunger with her nubile young body.

The imagery was disturbing to say the least, but to Naruto's credit, not of his creation. Rather, Sasuke had made the suggestion herself in a desperate bid to prove her loyalty. While the blond intended to take no such action, the idea of consuming her as a predator consumes a prey provided wonderful imagery and did much to invigorate their sex life – a surprising concept to be sure.

"Is there something on my face?" Sasuke asked at last. Even after everything, her master always had a way to unnerve her – which was perhaps part of the fun.

"Nothing that shouldn't be there. You know how much I like looking at you," Naruto grinned without shame. The bluntness surprised Sasuke, who was more used to the blond playing games and being a general pussy tease, which inevitably resulted in her begging for it. She quickly deduced the reason though. It would appear that her dear master had gone without her touch for too long and was, in his own way, expressing his wanton need.

As Sasuke slowed down in anticipation, Naruto, in response, licked his lips with all the subtlety of a lion eyeing his dinner. That was all the warning the Uchiha heiress received before she found herself pinned to a nearby tree. She flailed and offered token resistance, just enough to make the act seem real, but no where enough to significantly hamper the blond's intentions.

"I'm sorry, Suke-chan, but I guess I couldn't wait until we get back."

The beautiful girl moaned in response as her lover expertly manipulated her body. Being intimately familiar with her luscious lithe form, Naruto had little trouble in exploiting his loyal slave. The blond drilled viciously into the pinned girl, surprising her with both the speed and force of his strikes. Sasuke's initial moans of joy quickly turned into whimpers of pain and finally into impotent growls of anger as she realized what he was doing. Contrary to what her behavior would suggest, the Uchiha heiress was not a masochist. She took no sexual enjoyment and rarely found sexual release from her master's more deprived urges. As such, even as he blissfully resolved months of pent-up sexual tensions, she found herself no nearer to release.

Under the circumstances, Sasuke did the only thing she could. No, she didn't fight back; the loyal Uchiha would not dare disobeying when her lord had such obvious designs on her person. No, she merely did what every good – or is that bad – girl did when she desperately wanted something.

"Please, Naruto-sama! PLEASE let me come. It's been so long!" She begged with whorish want. Without prompting, Sasuke proceeded to perform fellatio, which she knew Naruto enjoyed, with such sluttish enthusiasm that he would've laughed out loud had he been able to. But he couldn't as she was very _talented_ and – as already admitted – he missed her tremendously.

In the end, however, Naruto's decision remained unchanged. "No." he whispered, batting away her hands as they reached for his own.

"What?!" If looks could kill, Naruto would be six feet under, courtesy of Sasuke's blood red eyes.

"No means no, Suke-chan," he teased. Irony of ironies. Naruto loved the way she looked, all indignant and outraged, her face radiant with his spunk hanging off of her chin. He thought it was how an angel must look like – albeit a very, very slutty angel.

As for Sasuke, in the midst of her whirling emotions, she briefly – like quarter of a millisecond – considered striking back. Even if Naruto was a god in all but name, with the Mangekyo Sharingan, she could make a fight of it. As for the inevitable reprisal for such rebellion, surely nothing could be crueler than this twisted torture that was being inflected upon her. Even so, she ultimately chose not to act. Such was her conditioning.

Instead, Sasuke voiced her complaint about her condition with a quivering voice, to which Naruto added insult to misery by dropping her into a nearby stream. 'To cool off' as he put it. The blond subsequently snickered at her drowned cat appearance. Girl Sasuke was not the least bit amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally reached the gates of Konoha, Sasuke was all but a raging ball of unresolved sexual tensions and barely restrained fury. Unable and unwilling to unleash its content against the real perpetrator, the transformed Uchiha scion was all too eager to confront the guards the Hokage sent out to greet him. Little came from his efforts because of his fractured arm, which Naruto had gladly given him to subdue several earlier advances.

"Uchiha Sasuke, by order of the Godaime Hokage, you're to come with us." With but a glance of acknowledgment toward Naruto, the team of ANBU agents swiftly disappeared with their wildly flailing victim.

The blond would confess that his action was unduly cruel, but felt it was necessary. The last thing he needed was to have his former best friend turned greatest rival giving him the googly eyes as they entered Konoha. But just because it was unsafe for his slave to enjoy a sexual release didn't mean he had to personally adhere to such celibacy. Incidentally, keeping her sexually frustrated also kept her actions in character when confronted with Konoha ninja. Surely, Sasuke-chan would understand the wisdom in that and not hold it against him. After all, she always has in the past, regardless of the injury or humiliation inflicted upon her.

Naruto snickered, pondering in amusement as he envisioned how the Uchiha's interactions with Tsunade and the council would turn out. Man, what he would give to be present.

"Naruto?!"

Lost in his fantasies, the blond barely had time to react as a whirlwind of pink leapt into his arms.

"Thank god you're alright! What were you thinking going after him by yourself?!" Onlookers shifted away from the angry pink-haired mistress of war.

Naruto blushed cutely as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I had a promise to keep."

The kunoichi's hard expression softened. The young girl sighed and leaned into him; her green eyes took on a momentary look of happiness as she looked up at him. The boy was no Adonis, but he definitely grew in the course of his training trip with Jiraiya. Going from looking down (literally) at her teammate to looking up at him represented a major paradigm shift for the aspiring medical ninja.

"Naruto, I'm glad you managed to bring him back, but… I'm more glad knowing that you're alright."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto worked to keep his voice light and warm, but his surprise was genuine. He always thought his little fanboyish devotion to the pink-haired kunoichi was rather cute, regardless of what his allies and followers thought. (The way Sasuke glared holes at 'his' fangirl every time he mooned after her was simply hilarious) It was a fun little diversion to amuse himself with; nothing more, nothing less. But this little development was interesting and worth considering. Completely against his own expectations, Sakura had improved by leaps and bounds to become a praise worthy shinobi, and more importantly, as the Hokage's apprentice, she had personal access to Tsunade.

"Nothing. Forget what I said," Sakura added as she pulled back, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Naruto smiled innocently back at her, feeling that it was imprudent to press her at this point. Better wait and see what happens next. It was for the best in any case as the rest of the crew arrived not long after, having learned of the commotions.

"Alright. Three cheers for Naruto!" Kiba called out, thumping his friend on the back.

"Yosh, Naruto has truly reached his springtime of youth! And has even spread his youthfulness!" In the interest of camaraderie, no one stopped the exhortations of the Green Beast of Konoha. But as soon as Lee stopped shouting, others were quick to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

"So, how should we celebrate?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Hey, how about drinks on Shikamaru?" Ino volunteered to the enthusiasm of everyone except the subject.

"Ano, Ino, do think you should do that without asking?" Hinata asked with concern. The Nara boy did not look happy at all. His blonde teammate, however, was not the least bit repentant.

"The lazy bum never does anything. I have no idea how he got promoted," Ino answered with disdain, without giving her teammate a chance to respond. "The least he can do is foot the bill."

Without further ado, Ino grabbed Sakura and started marching toward their favorite bar, all the while 'encouraging' the rest of the lazy asses to hurry up. Naruto grinned as he followed the group and ended up by Shikamaru's side.

"Why do you let her do that to you? Especially when you're a jounin and outrank her now."

The Nara boy sighed with exasperation. "Because it's less troublesome."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Where had he heard that before? The next bit out of the lazy jounin, however, was new and different.

"But, you know what, I would give you anything if you could take her off of my hands. You're lucky you don't know how much of a pain in the ass she is, Naruto."

Naruto snickered with a shake of his head as he watched Shikamaru disappear inside the bar and obediently move to a seat Ino had reserved for him. _'Oh this is going to be fun,'_ the real genius of Konoha thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto hunkered down atop the head of the Yondaime monument as he gazed out at Konoha. The Sun was beginning the final phase of its descent, covering the landscape with a beautiful pinkish violet hue. The blond breathed with relish, content with the knowledge that his precautions meant that no one would find him … except for one.

"Naruto-sama. I've returned."

"Welcome back, Suke-chan. How was it? They let you out already?" Naruto tried to sound surprised.

The raven-haired beauty's most unladylike response told him he didn't succeed. Sasuke knew that her master would not have allowed such an important meeting to occur without having already planned or deduced every possible consequence.

"The council bought my story hook, line and sinker. As you predicted, they were unreasonably lenient. The Hokage, however, looked like she would rather execute me personally, but even she doesn't suspect anything afoul."

Naruto smiled. That's Tsunade alright. Not surprising that the woman had less than complementary opinion about the Uchiha. He briefly wondered what the old lady would do if she knew that Sasuke only defected under his instructions. Certainly positive for his health.

"And your eyes?" That was the clincher. If anyone found out about the Mangekyo Sharingan, a lot of work would be wasted; not to mention all sort of unpleasant questions that he didn't wish to answer.

"The disguise worked perfectly. No one suspects anything."

Even for her, Sasuke was being rather succinct. But that was fine. From the way her dark grey eyes refused to leave him, Naruto suspected she had other urgent matters she would rather address. Still he wasn't going to let her off the hook just yet.

"What about the future? Has the Hokage and the council reached an agreement about what to do with you then?"

"Not yet. They want to bring in Kakashi, Yamato and you, master, to give testimonies. But I'm confident they'll make me a jounin and release me to a high post. I'm sure I'll be able to provide sensitive information within a few months. I think you read them perfectly, master."

Perfectly? Perhaps not, but certainly turning the prejudices and biases of the elders, clan heads, various village leaders and even the Hokage into assets was a noteworthy feat. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, happy with the current progression of events. Finally to relieve some of his burdens, he looked more closely at his loyal friend, confidante and eagerly waiting slave.

"You look nice, Suke-chan."

Aside from shifting out of her disguise, the kunoichi had obviously rushed home after the high level council meeting to change into her current getup, a simple ensemble that didn't fail to capture his attention; short sleeved shirt that left her smooth tummy tantalizingly clear coupled with a simple dark blue skirt that showcased her delicious, creamy thighs.

Feeling the weight of his gaze, Sasuke arched her back, subconsciously presenting herself to the alpha male. Naruto was seriously tempted – a telling sign of his weakness considering he had his release earlier – but he resisted.

Instead, Naruto tried to be as nonchalant as possible. "While you were with those old crones, I took the opportunity to arrange a nice quiet dinner in celebration of your return, Sasuke-chan. I was thinking you could join me… unless you have something pressing that could not wait until after dinner?"

Emotions warred within Sasuke, but her response was delivered clearly and without quiver. "I'm fine." Translation: I'm horny as fuck, but I won't make trouble.

Sex was a sacred ritual to which copulation was merely its end. The meal Naruto could get anywhere. It was the hunt that provided the substance – or meat if you will – of the experience. No female specimen understood that better than the Uchiha princess.

"Alright then. Let's go," Naruto declared enthusiastically as one of his arms encircled Sasuke. Before he could jump away with the kunoichi, however, he cast one look back at his village as the sun set.

"Lord of all you survey, Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked with a hint of uppity, having correctly read his proprietary expression. Now that she was sure of how the night would end, the Uchiha was more willing to needle her master just a tad bit.

Naruto did not hold it against her, however. He tightened his possessively hold over her waist, pushing her slim body closer to his. "No, not yet I guess–" Then he turned his gaze toward his lovely slave, best friend, lover, companion and confidante. His eyes lit up and his grin widened until he looked like the very personification of the plotting kitsune.

"…but soon. Very soon."

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**_ There was a flash of yellow and where the couple once stood, in their place nothing remained but air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Just another Naruto as magnificent bastard story. Heck, he's far more of a bastard here than in Genius of Konoha where he's barely keeping up with Orochimaru. Hehe, I guess I have a megalo complex. Besides, it's so much fun reading about a protagonist like this, right?

In any case, for those brave souls who persevered to the end, what did you think of the content? Was it Wrong? Sick? Sickwrong or Wrongsick? If any of the above, blame the bastards that started the Naru-femSasu trend. (You know who you are) I wouldn't have inflicted this upon the world without their pioneering works. Just be glad I didn't incorporate that Sasuke/Naruko scene I had planned. Now that would really have scarred people. I guess it's true what they say: _**He who studies yaoi is studied by yaoi.**_

So… I'm so going to die now, aren't I?


End file.
